


Luxury

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu
Summary: 高雷预警，思路混乱预警，这是篇AU





	1. Chapter 1

**_『我第一次见到尹昉的时候，就在好奇他从未隐瞒过的年龄是否真实，毕竟面前这个穿着像个大学生的青年艺术家、演员，现在还是一部影片的导演的他，看起来比我还要小。_ **

**_……』_ **

 

 

 

 

这里是黄景瑜能找到的相近范围同等价位里最好的了。

 

房子是一处大开间，主人隔断的时候将窗户划给了两间大间，还有一间四面全是墙的小间。以黄景瑜的预算，本来只能租最小的没窗户的，然而没想到租大间的人几天前找了房东，商量能不能和人合租。

 

房东是个中年妇女，大概是和这个人关系不错，又正巧遇上黄景瑜这么个心心念念想要间朝阳的，就把他介绍给了大房间的住客。

 

那是个夏天的清早，对方穿了一个绿色的T，颜色像是春天新生的柔软冬青叶，阳光从他身后照过来，几乎完美的肩颈曲线逆光成为黑色的剪影，落在他视网膜上。

 

“你好，我叫黄景瑜。”他伸出手，箱子的拉杆啪嗒一声落回去，对方点了点头，握住他的手：“我是尹昉。”

 

那只手比他的要小，骨节匀称，不像是来自从事体力劳动的男性。两人礼貌一握的时候，清清凉凉，像是盛夏时节落进掌心的一颗青果子，这一路提着行李上搬下运的焦与累，就莫名地熄灭了跳动的火苗。

 

 

 

 

房东最后交代了几句就离开了，黄景瑜自己把箱子推进去，尹昉顺手帮他把袋子拎了，又带上门。

 

屋里很整洁，一个组装的简易柜子，一张折叠的四方桌，一把折叠椅，一张不大的双人床，现在还是周六上午七点三十三分，被子已经叠好了，这个自律性黄景瑜上学的时候都没有。

 

“我还没来得及换床，你今天要是没什么事，一起去看看？”“嗯嗯嗯，好好好。”其实就算不说这茬，也在黄景瑜的接受范围内，但是对方既然主动提出，那就太好了。

 

这个季节的天升温太快，十点左右太阳把外面晒得热腾腾如照灯烤箱。两个人怕变成脱水还抹了盐腌的咸鱼，放下东西就赶着时间去了二手家具市场，买了个学校里的那种双人上下床，钢管子都脱了蓝漆，露出棕红的芯子。

 

出来找了个运货的三轮，黄景瑜软磨硬泡把运费讲下去二十块钱，三轮车师傅老大不愿意的拉了这一趟，脸子黑了一路，到楼下就催着赶紧卸完赶紧走。

 

两个小伙子就自己把东西卸下车运上楼，又把旧床床垫抬下来卖了，等到拆了双人床组装完上下床，亮到发白的太阳都过了天正中。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜累到瘫在木板上一动不想动，尹昉还好一点，但手酸得也根本举不起来。这处开间还有一个住客，现在才起床，顶着鸡窝头趿拉着拖鞋来敲门。

 

“请进。”尹昉下巴还杵在椅背上，声音累得发虚。“哟，我说呢，又来人啦，叮铃乓啷一头午，我梦里跟看了美国大片一样，3D效果还不要票钱。”黄景瑜像是砧板上的鱼一样打了个挺，想要坐起来，没成功，对方也不介意，走过来和躺着的他握了个手。

 

“动静大了，不好意思啊。”黄景瑜还是挣扎着坐了起来，邻居大哥摆摆手，“没事没事，那啥，你俩折腾到现在，还没吃呢吧，哥哥我请你们，算是庆祝小黄在这落了地。”

 

黄景瑜和尹昉还没来得及拦，邻居大哥就出去了，不一会怀里抱着三包方便面和一个碗回来了，“红烧海鲜麻辣，你俩想吃哪包？”

 

两个人都让邻居大哥先选，大哥抽走了那包红色包装：“我这人啊，就是长情，来北京这么长时间，一半都在吃这红烧牛肉面，有阵子楼底下的流浪狗跟我屁股后头走。那时候真是吃到想吐，想着有天要是能买得起别的，就绝对不吃这个了，可是要我选啊，还是这个味，习惯了。”

 

邻居大哥抒情的功夫，尹昉已经帮忙倒水泡上了面，他一碗麻辣牛肉黄景瑜一碗鲜虾鱼板，和邻居大哥那碗红烧牛肉在小桌上一溜摆开，热气腾腾的调料包与防腐剂味就充满了这个用三合板隔开的小房间。

 

 

 

 

 

这就是黄景瑜搬入新住处的第一天的第一顿饭，三个大老爷们一个坐椅子一个坐床上一个坐小马扎，面对面吸溜着卷曲的面条，拿着寒暄家常当下饭菜。

 

“今年才十八？不大呀。”大哥挑起一筷子，又扎回去，叹了口气，“我当年学上一半，说要接班不让读了，高中报名把我锁家里，我也没办法，就顶了老爷子的活，没干多长时间，企业效益不行要裁员，我就来这漂了，漂现在，七八年了，还跟个塑料袋一样漂着。”

 

这个话题太沉重，黄景瑜接不住，只笑笑，把头埋回面碗里，听见邻居大哥又道：“小尹得来北京十年了吧？”这个数字震得黄景瑜抬起眼睛，上上下下重新打量了一遍反坐着椅子的尹昉——十年？他得多大就来这了？

 

没想到尹昉点了点头，却也没多说，继续往嘴里扒拉着面条。邻居大哥先放下了碗，黄景瑜赶紧喝掉最后几口汤，赶在尹昉前面揽下了刷碗的活。等他把碗还了大哥，再回去，尹昉已经铺完了上床，正在抚平床单褶皱。

 

 

 

 

满头大汗忙着装床的时候没注意到，尹昉的动作很有特点，你很少能见到一个人在这种做家务的时刻，肢体柔软而舒展，像是一只停留在枝头的鸟，收拢双翅，用尖尖的喙理顺羽毛，又重新起飞。

 

尹昉整理完，从床梯第一阶上跳了下来，房东铺的瓷砖地面，他赤着一双脚落了地，没多大声响。黄景瑜也开始收拾自己的东西，他们买这张床的时候，尹昉打量了一下他身高，要了个两米一的，贵二十块钱，一人分摊到十块。

 

他多少有点过意不去，虽然尹昉明显是没把这事放心上，但是毕竟是第一天相处的室友，跟三轮车讲价的时候他特意费劲地磨下来二十块钱。

 

二十块钱呢，一碗牛肉面也不过七块。

 

在买床的时候，他们还见缝插针地交换过了彼此的基本信息，包括作息口味习惯。尹昉回答的很简洁，没有刻意地套近乎，但也不会让人感觉太冷淡。他规矩地站在安全线外，留给别人隐私，也保护他自己。

 

这种带着点疏离的体贴让黄景瑜感觉到舒适。早早离开家的少年孤独而戒备，像是蜗牛颤巍巍地伸出触角，被碰到又缩回，试探着在这个陌生的混凝土森林里寻找生存与梦想。

 

他面对陌生人的熟络会害羞，但是也怕自己伸出手却得不到反应。尹昉把握的分寸恰好抚平了一个少年人这些腼腆与忐忑，仅仅是一个忙得脚不沾地的上午，那些壳子就已经慢慢软化，从钢铁成为纸糊，露出里面一个正在张望的男孩来。

 

 

 

 

之前用的铺盖就因为这二十块钱比床短了一截，黄景瑜拽了拽，又拽了拽，最后实在拽不出来多的那二十公分，干脆迁就枕头那边了。

 

他去开箱子拿床单，尹昉打开手提电脑工作，两个人各忙各的，只有特意放轻的布料抖落声，与轻而慢的键盘敲击音应和着。

 

夏日昼长夜短，尹昉整理完文件，看着屏幕从“正在注销”跳转成“正在保存装置”，最后卡在了“Windows正在关机”，他转了转脖子拉了拉肩膀，刚想站起来，突然想到什么一样的回过头——黄景瑜已经不知道什么时候睡着了。

 

十八岁的年轻人仰面朝上，微张着嘴，没有小呼噜，只有一点呼吸时深长均匀的气声，一只手悬在床边，一只手搭在肚子上压着卷起来的T恤边，露出一小块皮肤来，随着呼吸起起伏伏。

 

行李箱和旅行袋被平放着塞进床下，像是学校里拥挤的六人间八人间那样，尽量多地将空地留出来。尹昉小心翼翼双手搬起凳子，不发出一点声响地离开桌前，又把窗帘拉上，将傍晚时分依然明亮的阳光挡在黑甜的睡梦外面。

 

 

 

 

**_『如今的我们每天要接触到的人，远比我们的父辈们多得多，也就自然不能像过去一样去全面而深刻的了解一个人，大多时候只是匆匆打上一个标签，作为在记忆中分门别类的依据，方便查找。_ **

**_但这不意味着标签可以概括一个人。_ **

**_大众所熟知的尹昉，是演员，更是艺术家。他却并不将艺术家作为一种身份，而认为这是一种对待生活、生命和作品的方式。_ **

**_他是先选择了这样活着，又选择了这样的艺术与创作。_ **

**_……』_ **

 

 

 

 

尹昉自己生活的时候是不做饭的，虽然他喜欢下厨，在家吃也比在外面要熨帖得多，但一方面是厨房公用，屋子小油烟难散，对洁癖成性的处女座而言是巨大的挑战，另外一方面，一个人的饭菜难做，米饭只够铺满锅底，费时费力不划算。

 

但是有了室友就不一样了。还在青春期的男孩子饭量大容易饿，尹昉第一次做饭的时候估计失误米放少了，黄景瑜不够吃，一副饿坏了的小可怜样，看得尹昉再去给他下了碗面条。大男孩很不好意思的端过来，连声道谢，却又在碗底翻出了一个荷包蛋。

 

他有点局促，筷子尖扎在鸡蛋上，夹成两半，想要分给尹昉，却被尹昉推了回去；“没事，快吃吧。”尹昉摸清他饭量之后，也专门给少年人加点营养，比如米饭上多出的鸭脯，粥里切碎熬进去的瘦肉。

 

黄景瑜搬来之前，一份短期工刚结束，现在正处于找下一份工作的青黄不接，每天唯一的事情就是出门找工作，说忙也忙说闲也闲。如果今日份求职结束的早，他会帮着把菜洗好把米淘了，只等大厨回来翻炒烹饪；如果结束的晚，回到家饭菜已经上了桌，黄景瑜就自觉包下了之后的刷碗刷锅。

 

没有商量也没有争执，他们就这样自然而然地渗透进彼此的生活里，像是已经认识了好多年。

 

 

 

 

有天尹昉下班回到住处，一推开门就闻到一股饭香。他刚想到黄景瑜是不是吃完饭忘记开窗散味，因为工作忙碌而变得空空的肚子，就应景的发出咕噜一声，再一转头，看见小桌上放着个小奶锅，红色的电源灯还亮着一个。

 

黄景瑜推门进来，看见他站在那里，走过去掀起锅盖，熟透谷物的香更浓了，“我熬了点喝的，还温着，你要不要尝尝？”尹昉放下包，点点头，黄景瑜肩膀上搭着一条擦汗的毛巾，直接用小锅给他倒了一碗，非常简单的米粥，上面只是撒了一点紫菜。

 

夜风拂开窗帘吹进来，太阳只剩西落余辉，但是地面硬化率高的城市依然灼热，租间又不可能实现对流，只靠风吹干皮肤表层的汗水，来获得聊胜于无的凉意。黄景瑜坐在床上，摇着街边发的硬纸促销手册当扇子用，眼睛里带着点期待。

 

尹昉端着碗尝了一口。也许是饿了，也许是盐与紫菜，因为高温天气尝不出味道的口腔被唤醒，像是站在清明雨时的松软河边，潮湿的风从云雾远山沧葱树林拂面吹来，清新醒神，带走连日来的苦夏。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜看他又喝了一口，忍不住咧开一个笑，尹昉正好和他目光对了个正着，也笑起来：“你怎么想起来做饭？”黄景瑜指指那个小奶锅：“我今天去买东西，超市抽奖，我抽到一个这个，试试好不好用。”他顿了一下，好像在犹豫，尹昉慢慢喝着等他下文，但还是没说出口。

 

两个人作息其实并不重合，黄景瑜起得晚，尹昉却要早起赶着去上班，手机闹钟响一声就被他按掉了，然后蹑手蹑脚地下床收拾东西，再轻轻地带上门离开，像是屋里进了一只轻盈矫捷的猫儿，不发出丁点声音。

 

最近可能公司里比较忙，尹昉经常加班，有的时候来不及回来做饭，就带宵夜回来，遇见黄景瑜还没睡，两个人就一起分着吃。大概是外面卖的东西浓油重酱，加班又打乱了作息，黄景瑜早上准备出门找工作时，看见尹昉随手放在柜子上的胃药。他鬼使神差地拿起那个小瓶子，就像是他抽中奖之后，又鬼使神差地回去买了一些米。

 

“今天怎么样？”尹昉看他不说话，就另起了一个话题。黄景瑜找工作并不顺利，没有学历和人际，之前的短期工也根本算不上工作经验，四处碰壁是常态。来北京之后他没少经历各种冷遇，人会渐渐习惯打击，但更让少年人感到难受的，是随之而来的迷茫。

 

没有目标，看不到未来，找不到价值，这个繁华的城市有无数可能，却好像都不属于他。

 

 

 

 

尹昉并不是擅长做知心哥哥的人，也不像黄景瑜那样开朗，但年长的六岁和他的沉静温和，使黄景瑜在这个冰冷的异乡本能地相信和依赖他。

 

那时年长的一方也尚未活得明白透彻，只是安静地听着他说着一个少年人对生活的茫然，在他倒完苦水后，慢慢劝慰着大男孩。

 

苦闷吐出来，食物吃下去，心获得片刻的休息，胃拥有饱腹的满足。

 

今天的黄景瑜笑得开心，露出了两颗小虎牙，“找到了，在餐厅做服务员。”又说了地址，“那挺好的，恭喜你啊。”尹昉抬手指指桌上那个小奶锅，“好运气来了，以后会越来越好的。”

 

黄景瑜不好意思地摸摸鼻子，像是还刚上学的时候考了满分，学校要家长签字评语，得到了父母写的一句“百尺竿头，更进一步”。他兴奋劲过去，目光落回在尹昉手上的碗，看着他喝掉最后一口，那句犹豫的话还是没忍住说了出来：“工作忙，你要注意身体啊。”

 

尹昉错愣一瞬，然后笑了。他长得显小，这样看起来更像是个尚未出象牙塔的少年，眼睛笑得弯弯，郑重地点点头：“嗯，知道了。”

 

 

 

 

**_『电影的主人公是一名舞者，这很容易让人想到导演本人。尹昉承认这个角色与自己存在联系，但也强调她并非完全是自己。_ **

**_“她更像是一种思考的凝聚体，不仅仅是对于我自身经历，我将它放大了，去寻求和总结一种共性。我也希望能以这种方式，能带给观众们，一扇打开新思考的大门吧。”_ **

**_……』_ **

 

 

 

 

七八月的北京，暴雨说来就来，像是天破了个口子，水倾流而下，把大街小巷变成河流。车轮没在水中，人们的脚踝和裤脚也没在水中，水面反射着车尾与信号灯的红光，映出人们的多色的伞与雨衣。

 

如同河流汇入海一般，在大雨面前，所有的人都在找一个归处，可以避风避雨，不让自己只身狼狈湿透。

 

雨天没有多少顾客，餐厅老板人也和善，早早地放了员工们下班。黄景瑜没带伞，从餐厅里借了一把，就涉着水往回走，还没到地铁站，就遇到了一个人打着伞迎面过来。“你怎么来了？”他有点诧异地看着尹昉。

 

“雨下这么大，怕你回不去，就来给你送伞。”尹昉还穿着出门上班的衣服，风又大，他外衣都被斜吹的雨点溅湿了一片，黄景瑜还没来得及开口感谢，尹昉的手机铃声就先一步响了起来。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜主动接过尹昉的伞，好让他腾出手来找手机接电话。暴雨给两个人罩了结界，除却水声，平日里街道的喧闹都消失了，两个人靠得有点近，电话里那人的零星字句就不经意间落入他耳朵里。

 

尹昉接完电话，两个人并肩继续往回走，习惯生活中对方的存在后，就算只是在一起不说话，也不会感到尴尬，只要有对方在，就是舒适而安心的。偶尔尹昉会拉黄景瑜一把，防止他一脚踩进水坑里，嘴上轻声说句“看着点”，黄景瑜就乖乖地应下，跟着他走。

 

走到路口等红绿灯，黄景瑜突然四下张望了一圈，“等我一下。”他说完就从等候过马路的人群里跑开了。人与伞挡掉了大部分视线，尹昉也不知道他到底去哪了。

 

红色的数字开始倒数，跳转成绿色，身旁的人往前走，对面的人走过来，在尹昉身边经过，从多变少，直到绿色的数字也开始倒计时，再跳转回红色的静止小人，才又看见黄景瑜的伞。

 

 

 

 

“你去哪了？”尹昉低头看了看黄景瑜手里多出来的袋子，却被高了他半头的人拉住胳膊往前拽着走，“走啦走啦，绿灯了。”

 

回到家黄景瑜就催着他赶紧去洗澡，尹昉觉得他要搞什么事情，问又问不出来，只能先顺着他的意思去了卫生间。洗完澡，换了干爽衣服，把湿掉的丢进盆里等着晴天再洗。尹昉擦着头发推开门，阴天使得室内昏暗如夜，黄景瑜没开灯，只有一点烛光正在他手里捧着的小蛋糕上闪闪烁烁。

 

“昉儿，生日快乐。”黄景瑜把小蛋糕举到尹昉面前，“许个愿吧。”尹昉看看那个比巴掌大不了多少的小蛋糕和细细小小的蜡烛，又看看献宝一样的黄景瑜，“你就去买这个了？”他又好气又好笑，“谢谢你，我不太爱吃甜的，你不用这么麻烦的。”

 

“过生日怎么能没有蛋糕，来来来，寿星快许愿，一会蜡烛就没有了，你就要错失今年实现梦想的最好机会了。”黄景瑜又把那个小蛋糕往他面前送了送，尹昉被他逗得笑起来，吹了一口气，那一点点的烛光就熄灭了。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜背对窗户，宽厚肩背的影子把尹昉笼罩在里面，在雨天黑暗的隐秘中，向他伸出一只手，带着潮湿的水气，尹昉差点错以为那是一个拥抱，肌肉本能地绷紧了，然而对方只是经过他一侧，按开了身后的电灯开关。

 

突如其来的光明让两个人都眯了一下眼，之前那点不可捉摸的微妙气氛在白亮灯光中瞬间散了个干净。尹昉接过那个小蛋糕，隐隐带着点逃避的意味从黄景瑜的影子下走了出来，“快去洗澡吧，一会还不知道停不停水。”

 

黄景瑜摸了摸耳朵，又抓了抓头发，“啊？哦，嗯，我这就去。”说着拽过毛巾和衣服出去了。尹昉听着门关上的声音，低头看那个小蛋糕。这大概是卖给小孩子的，糕点师在上面用奶油挤了个敷衍的小兔子，黄景瑜把蜡烛正好插它面前，看起来就像是小兔子捧着蜡烛来祝他生日快乐。

 

不知道黄景瑜是怎么挑中的这个。尹昉和那只红色果酱小眼的小兔子对视一会，没忍住，还是笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

“……嗯，知道了，谢谢妈妈。”黄景瑜洗完澡回来，手刚放在门把手上，就听见尹昉的声音，“有人陪我的。不是，新室友，人挺好的。有蛋糕。对，北京今天下雨了，挺大的，嗯，嗯，妈你也注意身体，我没什么事，放心就好，嗯，嗯，没什么事，好，挂了。”

 

隔壁的大哥还没下班回来，屋里静悄悄的，黄景瑜特意多等了一会才打开门，还一只手欲盖弥彰地把毛巾按在头发上。小蛋糕被切开了，一人一半，“还有点西兰花和藕，你想吃什么？”尹昉抿了一口奶油，甜的发腻。

 

“清炒西兰花吧。”黄景瑜两三口把那个小蛋糕填进嘴里，奶油粘在嘴角，他拿手指揩了揩，还没来得及找纸巾，屋里就又“啪”的一下黑了，“停电了？”黄景瑜摸过手机，出去看了一眼电闸，没跳，估计是室外故障。

 

他有些焦躁。适应了现代生活的人们失去了电，会本能地产生一种不安定感，尤其又是在夏季暴雨夜，不能开窗，室内闷如蒸笼，热度仿佛有形一样缠绕着肢体皮肤。尹昉跟着出来，在他身后张望了一下电闸，没说什么，趿拉着拖鞋向厨房走去。在背后脚步声从停顿到响起的那一瞬，黄景瑜手中的手机灭了。

 

好在房子用的是煤气灶，停电对做饭影响不大。厨房太小，黄景瑜没跟着进去，也没回屋，就站在门口举着手机给尹昉打光。油烟与热气迎面腾腾扑来，越过尹昉粘在黄景瑜衣领上，西兰花起锅装盘，黄景瑜按灭手机接过来。

 

 

 

 

两个人翻出几罐酒，就着一盘清炒西兰花喝了面条，算是一顿潦草的生日晚餐。也许是因为酒精上头令人兴奋，也许是停电使人没有安全感，也许是雨夜营造了适合交换秘密的氛围，当黄景瑜意识到自己脑子里的问题从唇边上溜出去的时候，还没来得及后悔，尹昉就点了点头：“是，我十一岁就来北京了。”

 

十一，哦。嗯？十一？！黄景瑜后知后觉地反应过来，盯着也有点喝得放松了坐姿自由奔放的尹昉。“小的时候学舞蹈……”哦，学舞蹈，黄景瑜想起第一天见面时的那种感觉，怪不得这么好看。他心里想着，尹昉笑了起来，他才意识到这句话又从自己嘴上跑出去了。

 

尹昉坐在他侧前方，窗户落进灰蓝色的光线，显得他笑着的眼睛格外的亮，像是落进了星子，照亮这一室昏暗与安静。黄景瑜就一手搭着椅背，歪头看着他，也不自觉地笑起来。

 

三千年的北京不可能只有一场夜雨，但一个人的一生只有一个二十五岁的生日，那些小时候的故事，年少时的经历，就在这一个仿佛平淡无奇又独一无二的夜晚，在黑暗的掩护下，被缓缓叙说出来。

 

那天晚上聊到多晚大概已经成了一桩悬案，雨势渐停后开了窗，室内的浊热藏着不算秘密的秘密，被清新的风卷出窗去。从南方而来的雨落在过长沙的街头，将要去北方的风也会吹过丹东的树叶，而此时此刻，风也好雨也好，都停留在北京这一间小小的出租房外。

 

第二天是个周末，窗外放了晴，后半夜不知什么时候来了电，屋顶上的灯亮着。

 

 

 

 

_**『这部电影带着很明显的自传色彩，他将真实的事和人解构重组，去创造一个新的世界，而这个世界有着只有他和当事人能解读的密语。但同时它并不晦涩，正相反，鲜活真诚如你我的故事。** _

_**……』** _

 

 

 

 

 

暑热还未散干净，寒流就突如其来地席卷了这所城市，在拥挤的地铁上时不时就有响亮的喷嚏在你耳边爆发。黄景瑜在这场气温的骤降里不幸中了枪，尹昉回到家就看见大个子团在被子里只露出一张脸，看上去疲惫不堪又委屈巴巴。

 

他在床前站定，弯下腰，把手放在脖子上暖了一会，摸了摸自己额头，又摸了摸黄景瑜的额头。一声轻飘飘的叹息，就被细长手指塞进了被子边里。

 

不知道是被室友连累，还是因为连日加班，在黄景瑜终于不半夜擦鼻子之后，尹昉又打起了喷嚏，然后迅速成为了被子里瘫着的那一个。黄景瑜有点抱歉，给他倒了一杯热水，尹昉接过来吃了药，冲他摆摆手，“没有的事。”

 

前半夜尹昉一直有点咳嗽，大概是怕吵到下床的人，他把脸埋进了被子里，气流通过薄薄的棉花变成低哑的声响，黄景瑜闭着眼，毫无睡意，直到那压抑的咳嗽渐渐平息，他迟疑了一会，掀开薄被，又犹豫了一下，才从床上起来。

 

他个子高，站在床头正好与尹昉睡脸齐平。青年蹙着眉，鼻头被擦得有点红，呼吸声音沉重，半张脸还埋在被子里。黄景瑜眨了眨眼睛，伸出一根手指，带着点试探地落在被子上，然后轻轻地压了下去，露出下半张脸来，嘴唇微微张着，热乎乎的水汽打在他手上。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜觉得自己大概是疯了，这样简直可以归为变态的行为他维持了一个多星期，到后来他甚至都怀疑自己是在做一个连续的梦，每天晚上都悄无声息地立在床头，有时尹昉面向外对着他，有时面向里背对着他，但这都不影响他像是梦游一样的做着这件重复的事情。

 

年轻人身体好，吃药七天好，不吃药一周好，咳嗽和喷嚏来的快去的也快，感冒带来的嗜睡也就随之消散。当这天晚上尹昉突然睁开眼的时候，黄景瑜甚至都有点没反应过来。

 

“你在看什么？”大概是熬夜让人不清醒，他先看见那双饱厚嘴唇张合，声音之后才慢悠悠地传到鼓膜上，他的回答比起这种诡异的行为更像是做梦，“看，看你。”

 

话说出口，黄景瑜才突然落回了现实醒了过来，窘迫感来得更后知后觉，却掀起滔天大浪，他此刻恨不得推开窗户从跳出去，“我睡了，你也赶紧睡吧，晚安。”他摸着自己鼻子就要转开头，尹昉却往前凑了一点，歪着头问他：“你看我多长时间了？”

 

 

 

 

“没多长时间……”黄景瑜目光躲闪，却好像忘记了还有逃跑这个选项。“几次？”尹昉还在问，像是斯芬克斯，抓着人悬于空中，问着决定生死的问题。“……头一次。”

 

这个答案不知对错，尹昉却轻轻地笑了一声，微微起了点身，吻落在他鼻尖上。“会长长鼻子的。”

 

黄景瑜这回彻底愣了，目光落回面前人身上，这夜大概是个十五，明亮的月光洒进来，落在尹昉漂亮的颈线上。

 

 

 

是梦吧。

 

梦里什么都有。

 

梦里什么都不怕。

 

梦里做什么都不过分。

 

 

 

他就这样懵懵怔怔的想着，也往前凑了凑，这次吻落在唇上。一触即分，他却好像是泄了气一样，轻松了，也落地了，“好多次。”离得很近，只有气声，仿佛怕惊破这个好梦，惊破这份内心深处虚妄的想象。

 

接着温热又覆在了嘴唇上，他的真实来确认了，黄景瑜眨了眨有些红了的眼眶，手捧住尹昉侧脸，与他接吻，被子滑下来，当睡衣的T恤洗的次数太多，领口变得松松垮垮，露出更多肩颈曲线，月光似纱轻曼，飘飘落了下来。

 

 

 

 

这个梦太真又太好，谁舍不得撒手，就这么别扭地亲了好一会，黄景瑜先反应过来，一手扯起尹昉被子把他塞进去裹好。尹昉也没反抗，蜷在被子里，露出一张看起来只有十八九的脸，嘴唇湿漉漉的，双腮和眼角都带着抹浅红，注视着给他掖被角的黄景瑜。

 

乍谈恋爱的小年轻眼睛里带着藏不住的欢喜，把他被子严严实实掖了一圈，前臂搭在尹昉床沿上，催着他快睡觉。

 

尹昉没说话，他就凑过来亲了一口，亲完的时候尹昉闭着眼，却又在黄景瑜退开的时候睁开，黄景瑜就又凑上去亲一口，尹昉闭上眼，黄景瑜退开他又睁开，两个人就这么幼稚地玩了半天，“快睡。”黄景瑜轻声催促道。

 

大六岁的眼睛也在笑，笑意浸染到嘴角。黄景瑜看了他一会，摸了摸鼻子，有点不好意思，又有点期待，声音又放回了气声，“我……我能和你一起睡吗？”话出口又觉得太过鲁莽和荒谬，赶紧给自己往回找补，“没事，你赶紧睡吧，明天还要上班。”

 

 

 

 

出乎意料的，尹昉突然往床里退了退，一截手腕从黄景瑜给他掖得严严实实的被子里伸出来，拍了拍腾出来的空地。黄景瑜耳朵噌地就红透了，张着嘴想说什么，最后还是一把抓过自己的薄被爬了上来。

 

单人床躺两个成年男人就已经很挤了，更不要说还加了两床被子，黄景瑜自己的被子往上一搭，裹着尹昉的被子卷拦腰往怀里一抱，“快睡。”说着先闭上了眼。

 

尹昉看着黄景瑜微微抖动的睫毛，有银蓝色的碎月光粘在上面。黄景瑜只想得到别再冻着，没想到这么抱着捂得慌，尹昉有点出汗，他闭上眼睛，感受着年轻人渐渐放缓的呼吸，像感冒发热又卷土重来。

 

 

 

 

只是这次的病原体大抵是叫爱情。

 

 

 

 

之前作为室友的朝夕相处已经消除了大多的分歧，他们直接跳过了磨合期却又在从头开始谈恋爱，确认关系后生活没有多少改变，只是多了些见缝插针的亲吻和拥抱，细细密密地诉说着缱绻爱意。

 

温度计上的水银红线大跳水之后终于稳定下来，灰色的云被风吹开，露出久违的蓝天与艳阳。黄景瑜喜欢阳光，就像一棵树，欣喜地、茁壮地伸出枝叶拔高树干，所以当尹昉提出要不要出去走走的时候，他高兴地嘴都快咧到招风耳了。

 

这场骤然而持续的降温不仅给北京送来了流感，还送来了金黄的银杏。小男孩坐在地上，双手捧起那些小扇子一样的落叶，往空中一撒，咯咯地笑起来。

 

他们并肩从小男孩身边走过，“真好啊。”黄景瑜微微回头又多看了小男孩一眼，转回来，正撞上尹昉的目光。

 

尹昉伸出一根修长的手指，指了指两人脚下像是一层地毯一样的银杏叶：“你也想玩？”“干嘛，我又不是三岁了，如果你想玩我不会嘲笑你的。”黄景瑜躲过尹昉作势要打他的手，往前跳着跑，尹昉追上来，那一下还是落在了他头上。

 

有中老年姐妹淘刚拍完合照，看着他俩像是小猫崽子瞎胡闹一样跑过去，举起相机，把他们和满地金黄都放进取景框里，快门轻轻响了几声，有一个凑过来看，眼角笑起两丛细细的纹路：“真好啊。”

 

 

 

 

今天的尹昉戴了一副框架眼镜，看起来更像年轻了，像是个未出象牙塔的大学生，闹完笑着看他，像是一只鹿，看得黄景瑜骤然生出一种冲动，想要一把摘掉眼镜，轻轻吻在那明亮安静如山泉清潭的双眼上。

 

尹昉看出他那点心思，搡了黄景瑜一把让他往前走。一对老夫妻坐在路边连椅上，老先生从包里找出保温杯，拧开给夫人递过去，老夫人接过去倒了一杯盖，却又给老先生送到嘴边，两个人都眉眼弯弯。

 

走过一个月洞门后，行人少了很多，也许是因为眼镜，也许是因为那对老夫妻，黄景瑜鬼使神差地伸出了手，有点不确定地虚虚罩在尹昉的手腕上，然后向下滑，擦过手背，他内心尚在矛盾犹豫，将牵不牵地笼住尹昉整个手时，尹昉却伸开手指，握住了他。

 

尹昉几乎是瞬间就感觉到身旁的大男孩浑身僵硬，接着下一秒，手就被握紧了。他没注意过黄景瑜的手竟然这么大，包住了他整只手，热乎乎的，潮乎乎的。尹昉转头去看他，黄景瑜也正好看过来，笑容明晃晃挂在脸上，冒着腾腾的恋爱傻气。

 

 

 

 

有风吹过，银杏叶扑簌簌地从枝头落下来，单薄脆弱的叶片在空中战栗飘荡，最后委顿于地，翻滚几下，混入更多的落叶中不见了踪影。

 

“我又找了份工作。”黄景瑜牵着他的那只手有点不自觉的捏了捏，尹昉发出一个音节，示意他接着往下说，就突然感觉头上一重，一片阴影从眼前划过——黄景瑜直接把他外套帽子给他扣上了。

 

“餐厅有个常来的姐姐，搞服设的，之前找人当模特，问我愿不愿意干。”黄景瑜自己的衣服没帽子，就把领子立了立，“她们好几个人要拍作品，不是很累，赚得也多一点，餐厅的活干到年底可能也差不多了。”

 

尹昉又嗯了一声，过了会接着道：“我打算辞职。”黄景瑜带着点诧异地转头看他，但也没开口问更多。对于恋爱关系而言，有时过分亲密无间是致命的，没有必须告知的义务，也就没有硬要追问的权利。

 

他懂得人与人相处的分寸，尹昉也知晓他早早懂得这一切，握着少年人的手，感受着上面被生活磨砺出的那层茧，“就是……不想干了，没事，我还交得起房租，别太担心。”他说着，手指磨蹭了几下黄景瑜的手背。

 

 

 

 

有一片叶子被风裹挟着，不偏不倚，正正撞入尹昉怀里。黄景瑜捏住那细细的叶柄，把它从衣襟上摘下，递给尹昉，又顺手帮忙整理了一下外套领子。

 

尹昉看他盯着手里那片小叶子，还是个挺好看的扇形：“怎么了？”“没怎么，想起我小的时候，家里领我去看银杏，我就挑着好看的叶子捡，捡了满满两手，可是看着又有好的，就这么不停地挑，挑了一大堆，最后被我妈骂了一通，一片也没能带回去。”

 

迎面有人走过来，他松开了尹昉的手，被汗濡湿的手指经风一吹，有点空落落地凉。“要拿回去夹书签吗？”黄景瑜揣着点心虚，眼睛直直看着对面来人的头顶，只是微微侧了一点头问尹昉。

 

尹昉有点好笑地看他那个此地无银三百两的劲，捏着手里的叶子转了转，摇摇头，“不了。”食指拇指一松，银杏叶就重归风中，吹过侧脸越过肩膀，落到后面去了。

 

推着婴儿车的母亲并没有多注意这两个年轻人，只是絮絮地与女伴说着家长里短的烦心事。轮子碾过银杏叶，没有颠簸，车里的小婴儿正睡得香甜。

 

 

 

 

风起得更大了，交谈声越来越远，直到被风吹散，上方的银杏叶发出挣扎的声响，叶柄与枝干断裂，卷进风中，带着决绝的悲凉感。

 

尹昉蓦地产生一种冲动，伸出手臂，翻转手腕，每一块肌肉和每一处关节似乎都在曾经枯燥的训练中，获得了一种与灵魂直接连通、不需要更多思考的能力，并非单纯的模仿风与树叶，而是在描述这一刻他去感受世界时所体会到的，直接而赤诚。

 

他旋转起来，像是风中的银杏叶一样，也像是无数次的梦中一样。朝九晚五的上班时间，枯燥乏味的办公室工作，统一格式的文件淹没头顶，他被卷入生活的秋风中，曾经亲手放弃的梦想却在睡梦中生出新芽，静悄悄地，无声地，说着什么。

 

这一支即兴的舞越来越快，他的情绪走在里肢体的前面，想要奔跑起来去未来寻找那个答案，可是，又要问什么呢？尹昉的动作突然有了一瞬的断层，奔涌的情感瞬间退潮，他又落回迷茫之中，手臂展开又收回，然后慢慢地落了下来。

 

身后传来脚步声，尹昉尚在情绪的余波之中没有察觉到，直到一只手握住了他的手，坚定而有力，稳住了那一点点细微的颤抖。他抬起头，黄景瑜看着他，眼睛里沉着一片海：“昉儿，尹昉。”他轻轻地喊他，像是虔诚地伸出手，接住飞倦停栖的鸟儿。

 

 

 

 

_**『远方之所以为远方，是因为足够远，越远越朦胧，越朦胧越神秘。即使远方有美也有丑，远方却并不让人恐惧，反而充满诱惑使人向往。*** _

_**长大是每个孩子的梦想，因为长大了便可以去远方。而长大了的青年人面对着无数的路口，每一个都通向完全未知的远方，他们也许一无所有两手空空，但血管中流淌着年轻而旺盛的生命力；他们也许眺望时眼睛里仍充满茫然，但向往远方的心脏坚定地跳动着。** _

_**……』** _

 

 

 

 

 

在黄景瑜十九岁的生日那天，他正巧同时拿到了模特兼职餐厅侍应生两份工资。服设的那位姐姐和她急着交作品的小姐妹们为黄景瑜带来了一笔可观的外快，年轻人出了CRS的小隔间就给尹昉打电话，开心的声音都翘着小尾巴：“昉儿，你想吃什么？今天吃顿好的！”

 

有正巧就有不巧，不巧就是这正好是个工作日。近年底事情多，加上准备离职，尹昉紧赶慢赶也没能按点下班，再加上买酒买蛋糕，当他赶回家的时候，都怕黄景瑜在家等急了。黄景瑜买好了一些现成做好的菜，省了下厨做饭的时间，尹昉给蛋糕插上蜡烛，推到他面前：“许个愿吧，今年实现梦想的最好机会。”

 

黄景瑜没想着他还记得这茬，摸着鼻子笑了，煞有其事地闭上眼睛双手合十，这个愿望可能有点长，他吹灭蜡烛的时候尹昉没忍住笑了，大男孩拿过刀把小蛋糕切成两份，带着点软绵绵撒娇的口气：“你也不问我许的什么愿。”

 

“那你许的什么愿？”有猴想爬竿，那就果断递竿让他爬。“说了就不灵了。”黄景瑜笑出小虎牙，“那你还要我问。”尹昉瞪他。

 

“昉儿你猜猜嘛，知道神灯可以实现人的三个愿望那个故事吗？”“知道啊。”尹昉点点头，“第三个愿望是再给我三个愿望。”他顿了顿，“你是不是许了让自己的愿望成真？”

 

黄景瑜只笑不说话，凑过来亲了他一口，嘴唇和口腔里都是甜腻的奶油。

 

 

 

 

第二天还要上班，两个人都没多喝酒，但是那一点微不足道的酒精足以作为今夜情动的借口。黄景瑜刚跑上床，尹昉就抓着领子和他接吻，呼吸打在彼此脸颊上，水汽刚扑上去还是热的，一会就变得冰凉。两双手在被子里像是打架一样的交错，一边爱抚对方全身，一边把贴身衣物脱下来。

 

尹昉的领口有点小，脱的时候费了点力气，睡衣还没离开额头，黄景瑜又追着吻上来，帮他把那块布从胳膊上拉下来，曲起腿踩两下，就和两个人的内裤一起皱皱巴巴地团到了被子折起来的那一头。

 

对于两个成年男人来说，这张床太小了，根本展不开四肢。年轻人宽阔的胸膛贴着尹昉的后背，那颗“通通，通通”快速跳动着的心脏敲得他头晕目眩。

 

他伏在吱嘎作响的铁架床上，双手的手腕被死死钳住，按在枕头两旁，侧脸陷进枕头里，张嘴咬住枕巾一角，努力不发出太浪荡的呻吟。

 

尹昉整个人都被黄景瑜抱在怀里，承受着来自鲜活生命带来的原始快感，疯狂又炙热，在这个寒冷的深夜里，烫得他浑身发抖失去反抗，像是一只交配中的雌兽，被剥夺掉引以为傲的自由，但又获得了被抓紧的实感。

 

至少在这一场性事中，他不再是寒风中打着转的落叶，小了六岁的人用身体为他笼起一片温暖的天地，让他扎根落地，长出枝条叶芽。

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜亲吻着啃噬着尹昉优美的肩颈，用舌尖去描绘那雕塑一样的线条。他的呼吸就已经很烫了，胸膛就已经很烫了，而他埋在尹昉体内的阴茎还要更烫，这张廉价的上下床窄，这床不厚的棉被窄，而尹昉被他撑开的肠道还要更窄。

 

他们过于契合，穴肉紧紧的裹着性器，不留一丝缝隙，连融化的润滑和分泌的淫水都被挤出来，湿淋淋的，从绷紧的穴口溢出，溅在黄景瑜小腹和尹昉臀部，在被子里发出隐晦又露骨的水声。

 

枕巾纤维里渗出的声音变得软腻，黄景瑜感觉到尹昉在随着他的动作绷紧又放松，放松又绷紧，两片肩胛骨微微顶在他胸口上，像是即将破出的双翅，变成轻盈又美丽的蝴蝶，从他的怀里飞出飞高，飞上云端，飞回琼楼玉宇。

 

这样的想象让突如其来的恐惧击中了黄景瑜，他钳制着的手又加了力，但是尹昉还没来得及反应出这些改变，就被更加汹涌的情欲浪潮淹没了。他所有的注意力都集中在记得呼吸和抬起腰臀，没有什么比这更重要了，维持生命和获取快感。

 

黄景瑜顶得又快又深，让尹昉错以为自己就要被这么钉死在床上。他鬼使神差地想伸出手去摸一摸自己肚子，那里会不会已经被顶出了形状，但是他整个人都被制约和保护在黄景瑜怀里，动弹不得，又温暖安全。

 

他就被这么抱着操射了出来，这是第一次，过于强烈的快感让尹昉以为自己就要这么昏死过去，而黄景瑜扯掉他牙齿间的枕巾，把自己嘴唇覆上去，动情地吻他，同时身下开始最后的冲刺。

 

 

 

 

铁架床的吱嘎声终于停下了，黄景瑜埋在尹昉身体深处射了出来，精液被拦在安全套里。他退出来，倒在一边喘着粗气，小心地避开压到尹昉，大了六岁的青年人啄吻着他的嘴唇，帮他和自己把安全套从半软的性器上撸下来，打了个结，扔下床去。

 

黄景瑜把他双手拉回被子里来，两个人肉贴肉躺在一起，身上是黏糊糊的汗水，被子里的热气烘烘地往外跑，像是汽车的车尾气。尹昉把被子边角都压好，手从黄景瑜脊背上划过，被人捉住，攥在胸前。

 

少年人眼睛亮亮地看着他，看得尹昉心又软又痒，凑过去又亲亲他，两个人就你亲我一口我亲你一口，讨论着白天遇到的事和人，又提起黄景瑜的工作尹昉的计划，像是一对普通的小情侣，在这个大而冰冷的城市里寻得可栖一枝，相依相偎。

 

 

 

 

夜晚是适合做梦的时候，闭不闭上眼睛都是漆黑，白日里被现实摧碾的那些梦想和希望就有了喘气萌芽的机会，趁着太阳升起前的这几个小时努力生长。

 

尹昉把手抽出来，放在黄景瑜双手外面，“以后，我说是，如果有那么一天，所有的愿望都能实现，你想去做什么？”

 

“有那么一天？那我要把钱都打到家里的账户上。”少年人几乎没有思考，本能的反应道，“家里……姥姥姥爷都年纪大了，家里就我一个孩子，我得让他们过得好，以后还有我爸妈，我有责任和义务让他们有好的生活。”

 

每个梦上都加着现实的分量，压得他顿了顿：“你知道吗，昉儿，我们那有那么宽一条江，波光粼粼，可好看了，江这边是中国，江那边就是朝鲜。还有银杏，我们那的银杏比北京的还好看，每年这个时候，大街小巷都是金黄色的。那些树都一百多年了，那些街也一百多年了，年年岁岁，都是满地金黄。

 

“丹东适合养老，但是也有点小，我就想着，以后要在我们那给他们买套房，也在我工作的地方给他们买套房，这样他们想住哪里就住哪里。”

 

 

 

 

“那你呢？”尹昉又问。

 

黄景瑜被问得一愣：“我？我怎么了？”

 

“那你想要什么呢？”尹昉抬起头，目光落进他眼里。

 

黄景瑜笑起来：“我没想过那么多，我还年轻啊，还要去打拼，不是停下来去想的时候，做好眼前的才是最重要的。”

 

 

 

 

尹昉摸着那双大手上的茧子，想象着黄景瑜的家乡，这并不难，因为黄景瑜本人就像是带着金黄色的，他开心是金黄的，难过也是金黄的，就像是那些银杏树，岁岁年年，在寒冷的初霜里比春夏的花还要耀目。

 

“你呢？昉儿？如果有那么一天，你想做什么？”黄景瑜打破了寂静，把问题抛回给尹昉。

 

尹昉依然在慢慢地摸着他手上的硬皮老茧，说话也慢慢的：“我啊，我想带着我妈去环游世界。她辛苦这么多年，我又早早因为跳舞出来上学，有那么一天的话，我就多陪陪她，陪她去看风景。”

 

大男孩亲亲他饱满的嘴唇，“你带她来丹东玩呀。”尹昉被他亲得笑起来，黄景瑜想了想，又问，“那，昉儿，那你那时候，还会跳舞吗？”

 

尹昉沉默一会：“会吧。”

 

他想起那天银杏树下的冲动，从迈入文员生活后就渐渐冷却的血在身体中轰鸣流淌，敲打着鼓膜，形成一支只有他懂也只为他唱的歌，引着他随之起舞，那种理所应当合该如此的感觉，就像是鸟儿终于学会了飞翔。

 

“我曾经否定过放弃了，但是它陪伴我的时间太长了，成为当我去感受和表达的时候，本能地选择的一种方式，也许有哪一天，我又会继续跳下去。”

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜抿着嘴思考了一会这句话，似懂非懂，最后不好意思地笑：“你要是那个时候还跳舞，给我张票好不好？”

 

尹昉握住他的手，黄景瑜手太大了，双手合拢也罩不完全，他凑上去，和黄景瑜交换了一个晚安吻，“好啊，我在我妈妈旁边，给你留一个第二好的位子。”

 

 

 

 

_**『在这部电影之前，尹昉曾经参演过几部，也许戏份不多，但都足够出彩。很多人去演戏都想要“火”，而尹昉对这个好像并没有什么太多的想法，他也无意去转变角色，对他而言，一切都好像是尝试，而他乐于尝试，或者说，“折腾”。** _

_**当被问及为何在舞蹈与音乐后，又选择电影这种题材时，尹昉回答：“舞蹈，电影，这些都是体裁和形式，只是从一种变化到另外一种，而这些变化的形式之下想要表达的那种，对于人和生命的思考和理念是不变的。”** _

_**“而且，我也喜欢去探索和体验那些陌生的、新鲜的东西。”** _

_**尹昉说完笑了一下。他并不是一个不苟言笑的人，只是充满思考的回答会让人自然而然的生出一种仰望的距离感，但那个笑容却腼腆又天真，如同一个简单而普通的大男孩。他像是一个宝库，有无数让你感到心动的美好。』** _

 

 

 

 

年前尹昉辞了职，想做的事情终于做到，也算是舒了一口气。没有回去上班这把达摩克里斯之剑悬在头上，尹昉本来想着不如索性就在家多呆一段日子，然而最终还是因为惦记着小孩要是回了北京怎么办，给八十多口亲戚拜完年就买了张火车票往回赶。

 

这事没告诉黄景瑜，所以当年轻人打开门，看见尹昉正撸着袖子打扫卫生时，丢下自己箱子两步跑进来，直接把他抱离了地。尹昉手上还拿着抹布，一手湿一手灰，也不敢拍到黄景瑜疑似是新买的衣服上，拖鞋还被甩掉了一只，“快把我放下来。”

 

“不放。”黄景瑜仰头看他，眼角有点红。尹昉看得心头一软，其实前前后后分开撑死一周，但是对于恋爱中的小年轻而言，可能已经是三秋三秋又三秋。重逢气氛正合适，然而另一只拖鞋啪嗒掉了地，他低下头亲了亲黄景瑜，“把我放下来。”

 

黄景瑜这次没再反对，让他先踩在自己鞋上，再把拖鞋拿过来给尹昉。“先把箱子拿进来，开着门灌风，冷。”尹昉赶在他又要抱过来之前退了两步，指了指门口的箱子，黄景瑜才突然想起什么事，把箱子拖房间去打开，“昉儿，你先别擦了，我有好东西给你。”

 

 

 

尹昉洗完手出来，就听见厨房有水声。黄景瑜肩宽背厚，差不多把视线全挡没了，“是什——唔。”他还没说完话，一个凉凉的东西就抵在嘴唇上了，他接住一看，是个草莓，不过怎么这么大？

 

“尝尝看。”黄景瑜转回身去，把其他的草莓沥了沥水放在盘子里，个个都跟他手里那个一样大。尹昉咬了一口，黄景瑜接着就凑上来问他：“怎么样？”

 

尹昉看他一眼，几口把那一个吃完，然后伸手去他盘子里再拿。“你们那草莓这么大啊？”黄景瑜看他吃的开心，跟着笑出小虎牙来，“对啊，我们那特产，只有丹东有这么大这么红的。”说着他拣出一个来，跟盘子里的比了一下，拿出一个更红的递到尹昉嘴边，“甜吧？”

 

“甜。”尹昉就着他手咬了一口。“我妈专门挑的，我还怕你回来的晚了放不住，趁新鲜快吃。”他把一盘子都往尹昉那边推了推，“喜欢吃的话以后带你去，一边摘一边吃。”说完还像是觉得不够，“我们那还有很多好吃的，烤肉啊羊汤啊，到时候我带着你一家家去吃。”

 

 

 

 

黄景瑜之前餐厅的工作结束了，好在学生们开始陆陆续续忙毕设，他一连接了好几份模特的工作，算是填补了这次的空档期。反而是尹昉，在辞职之后他沮丧的情绪确实有过一段缓解，但是紧接着就又掉进了下一段焦虑中。

 

北京是能够看到地平线的，那是一个人站在地面上目所能及的最远的远方，却也是一个不能到达的远方，它似乎遥不可及，宛如海市蜃楼悬在你视线尽头，召唤着你又拒绝着你。而眼前你脚下的路又有无数条通往无数个方向，像是这座城市编织的一张网。

 

年少初来北京的时候，他还怀抱着梦想，尚且不算是一无所有；在否定掉梦想之后，他还拥有可以蹉跎的权利，凑活着工作挣钱；而现在，当尹昉决定从那种昏昏度日中跳出来后，才真正与生活苍白又艰难的本质相对直面。

 

尹昉起锅把西兰花盛进盘子里，油烟与焦虑混在呼吸里，怎么吸进去怎么呼出来。锅灶的声音里隐隐掺进了门与锁的动静，他转过身，黄景瑜衣服还没换，站在厨房门口，一只手自然地接过盘子，另一只手拉住他的手。

 

 

 

 

在寻找新可能性的过程中，原本静好的平衡被打破，毕竟不可能一直有着急上火交毕设的学生们，黄景瑜在做模特的间隙里也开始找工作，赶在尹昉起床之前就走了，晚上如果像今天一样回家早，两个人还能坐在一起吃顿晚饭。

 

但是绝大多数交谈就着食物匆匆果腹，把一切往后推，推给深夜，耳鬓厮磨间依然说不尽道不明的，只能在睡眠中留给自己慢慢消化。

 

黄景瑜也忧心尹昉，可他没有什么好办法。六岁的年龄差此时拉成一条鸿沟，尹昉总是在他前面的，他未曾真正走过那些路，也没有经历过尹昉经历的事情，没有资格与能力去说那句“你不要太担心”。

 

他突然分外的渴望长大，渴望追上尹昉。

 

 

 

 

北京春脖子短，几场风昏天黑地刮过去，夏阳就又把这片土地炙烤到灼热。某天晚上黄景瑜回到家，发现邻居大哥正在往外抬行李，他上去搭了把手，帮忙把箱子抬下楼：“哥，你要搬走吗？这准备搬去哪啊？”

 

邻居大哥擦了擦汗，门前的地面带着点坡度，他用腿抵着行李箱，上面满是刮痕与破损，他伸出手指摸了摸其中一道，笑着说：“不去哪了，漂够了，也漂不出个名堂，回家，老婆孩子热炕头。”他一只手叉着腰，像是刚刚登临了某座山的顶峰。

 

水泥地还持续的散发热度，黄景瑜抹了抹自己额头上的汗，看着脚下这一堆大包小包：“那……什么时候走，我去送送你。”

 

大哥嗨了一声，摆摆手，“凌晨的火车，不用送了，你好好休息，最近我听着你们俩都挺晚回来，身体是革命的本钱，没身体，挣再多有什么用。”大哥拍拍他肩，“你们还都正年轻。”

 

他看起来还想再说什么，但没说，话头就这样戛然而止，只是又多拍了两下黄景瑜的肩。一辆出租车停在他们旁边，“是你叫的车吧？”“对对，麻烦您开个后备箱。”大哥断断续续地哼着一首老歌，把行李搬上车，冲他挥挥手，“行啦，回去吧，早点睡！”

 

 

 

 

尹昉回来的时候，夜已经深了，白日的热气散去，只剩下虫儿们此起彼伏地唱着小夜曲。屋里没开灯，但是黄景瑜的鞋已经放在了门口，他轻轻打开门，却看见大男孩坐在床上，盯着双手出神。

 

“怎么了？还没睡？也不开灯。”尹昉走到黄景瑜面前蹲下。“隔壁大哥回家了。”“啊。”尹昉怔了一下，静默一会，拉住他的手。

 

北漂也好，深漂也好，沪漂也好，地点在变，漂却没变。漂这个字带着点悲凉的浪漫色彩，让人想起浮萍，想起蓬草，想起风中落叶，还有他乡客背着单薄行囊。人们远离故乡，去更繁华更富庶的地方寻求更多的可能性，有人成功了，而绝大多数依然在生活与梦想的夹层中苦苦求生。

 

“你们还年轻。”年轻，一个多么好的词语，一切都还那么远，远到极目也看不见终点，也许一无所有不知走向哪里，却至少有一股澎湃的热血与勇气*。可是谁不曾年轻过，年轻时拥有的、挥霍的、抛掷的、以为还会有的，最终都成了再也无法与命运交换的无价之物，而你来不及告别，甚至没有意识到，这已经是告别。

 

 

 

 

在长久的犹豫与思考后，尹昉最终还是选择了继续去跳舞，赶在自己的年轮又要长一圈的时候，进入了舞团，打开了人生新的一页。

 

人生某种程度上是螺旋式的上升，你兜兜转转大抵还是要回到当初的地方，但也已经不是当时的心情。既然难以想象想要什么样的生活，那就尽可能的去活在当下，回到舞蹈最初始最本质的核心，用身体去感受，也用身体去表达。

 

舞蹈重新把梦想与活力带回到他的生命中，那些曾经所厌烦的东西如同海运时的风，托起他的双翅，绝云气负青天。

 

 

 

 

舞团的训练忙起来就没黑没白，于是尹昉又成为了那个早出晚归的人，而黄景瑜的工作里又夹着时不时的模特兼职，两个人的作息渐渐地开始错开。隔壁又来了新的房客，黄景瑜见到的是个男的，尹昉见到的是个女的，再加上偶尔的声响，大概推断出是一对情侣。

 

秋天的时候，黄景瑜有个朋友突然想要去试镜一部网剧，问他要不要也去试试，黄景瑜没当回事，就陪着一起去了。试镜的结果很意外，朋友没选上，黄景瑜倒是中了。接到电话的时候黄景瑜刚下班，被后面的人硬生生推进了地铁车厢里。

 

导演火急火燎火上房一样的催他赶紧去上海，他算了算工期，应下了，然后挂了电话，又给尹昉打过去。

 

第一遍的时候没人接，第二次才拨通，“怎么了？”“没什么，你今天回来吃饭吗，我去买点菜。”电话那边的尹昉扭头好像跟谁说了什么，才又回来答复他：“你先吃吧，我这还不知道几点。”

 

“行，那你忙。”他按下挂机键，地铁到站，沙丁鱼开仓，黄景瑜又被人硬生生地推了出去。

 

 

 

 

周末两个人重新坐回一张桌子上吃饭，尹昉是休息日，而黄景瑜是辞掉了之前的短期工。“下个月我要出国。”尹昉剥了一只虾放黄景瑜碗里，“可能没法陪你过生日了。”

 

黄景瑜的筷子停在空中，顿了顿，戳在粉红色的虾肉上，“哦。”尹昉以为他可能有点失落，想要再安慰几句，黄景瑜却赶在他前面开了口，“我明天要去上海，之前有个网剧试镜，没想着能成，结果过了。”

 

“那挺好啊。”尹昉微微歪了歪头，眼睛里有笑波涟漪，落在黄景瑜被上天偏爱的脸上，“挺好的。”“可能要拍一个月吧。”黄景瑜一直没抬头，盯着自己筷子尖，还夹着那只无辜的虾，尹昉做饭手艺很好，他有些偏爱这道菜，“我本来也可能赶不回来过生日了，现在再加一条，没法送你去机场了。”

 

隔壁突然传来一阵玻璃制品碎裂的声音，紧接着女声尖锐刺得人鼓膜疼痛，男声也随之愤怒而起，一高一低，一细一粗，像是一首拙劣的乐曲，控诉着朝夕相处里的万般不如意。邻里噪音吵得人心烦，黄景瑜皱了皱眉，“快吃饭吧。”尹昉喊他。

 

 

 

 

_**『梦里的远方可以是功成名就是衣锦还乡，是桃花源是乌托邦，但梦终究是梦，不是人生。坐着眺望会使人迷醉误以为自己清醒，终究是要走过去，走过荆棘泥潭，走过春秋冬夏。正是脱下舞鞋时破皮红肿的脚尖，支持主角每一次的灯下台上的舞蹈。** _

_**“现在会回头看过去，未来也会有一个自己注视着现在的我自己，就没有那么恐惧了。”尹昉并没有觉得这个问题有多么沉重，他的回答像是清风，吹开山岚，露出之后的新天新地来。』** _

 

 

 

 

剧组很小，一切都很简陋，除了一个咋咋呼呼总觉得自己能拍出点什么惊天地泣鬼神的导演之外，其他人好像都没抱多少希望，包括黄景瑜在内，见到导演第一件事，就是先确定片酬到底是多少。

 

导演脑子里的无限构思全被他一盆凉水堵在了声门上，“你不要只想这些，你拍这部戏一定会火的……”“我就想知道，我能拿到多少。”面前的年轻人高大英俊，是她想要的男主角，可惜就是太现实了点，导演心里想着，撇了撇嘴。

 

黄景瑜那时确实对这部戏没多少热情，好奇肯定是有的，但能让掏钱买票、跑到一个完全陌生城市来的原因，说到底还是因为赚的多。后来过了很久，他讲起这段经历，有人不信，也有人鄙夷，他都没什么反应。

 

要什么反应呢。那就是他确确实实的人生，只不过不是人们想听到的而已。那些人可能想听到的是导演热血上头时说的那些，但那确确实实不是他的人生。

 

他也许不想说的那么细，把那么多自己袒露出来并没有必要，他也确实不想编一个什么故事来骗人，因为也没有必要。

 

 

 

 

拍戏是一个完全陌生的领域，黄景瑜没有任何专业基础，一切全都是从头学起。他好学，学得也快，别人教他的时候他学，别人在演的时候他就站在一边看着学，拍出来的效果虽然还很生涩，但胜在灵性天然，又青春好看。

 

“……截至日期不是二十五吗？你怎么今天跟我要？二十四号？行行行，我今天发给你。”今天没有夜戏下班早，黄景瑜在地铁站里正准备回住处，听见旁边一个上班族好像因为耳朵不好使而高声打着电话。

 

他突然想起尹昉离京差不多也是这几天，手伸进口袋想打个电话，却摸了个空。

 

左边，没有，右边，没有，上衣口袋没有，裤子口袋也没有，钱包还在，而手机却好像蒸发了一样消失了。

 

冷汗爬上脊梁，黄景瑜转身逆着人流往回走，可能是到了下班高峰，越来越多的人擦过他身侧向相反方向去，他低着头看着地面，路缘石边，灌木丛旁，道旁树下，他一处一处的找过去，希望能看到那个小小的方块，也不断回忆着可能遗漏在了哪里，然而他这么一路找回去，直到回到已经走空了的片场，也能没找到手机。

 

 

 

 

也许是因为经度原因，上海比北京天黑的早了一点。黄景瑜走在再回地铁站的路上，人比他逆向而来时渐渐少下去。脑子里还乱哄哄的，一边想着手机到底去哪了，一边想着买个新的多少钱怎么去补卡，一边想着尹昉现在在哪，一边想着明天怎么办。

 

一种孤独感悄无声息地长出来，蛀空了内里，胸腔里的心脏跳动都带着回声，嘭嘭，嘭嘭，像是独身走在无人的隧道里。

 

他找了一个公共电话，拨通了尹昉的手机，不知道为什么拨号有点慢，过了一会，机械女声传来：“您好，您所拨打的电话已关机。”

 

黄景瑜反而有种释然，看来确实没有记错，尹昉是今天离开北京，现在大概已经在飞机上了。郁结的情绪随之弥漫开，胸口发酸，鼻梁也隐隐发酸。

 

“Sorry，The subscriber you dialed is powered off.”

 

听了无数遍但总记不住的英文机械音重复了一遍，他眨了眨眼睛，电话上的数字键有些看不清了。上海初冬的温度对于东北人来说不能算冷，他在四肢百骸中流窜的混乱情绪中却恍惚想到，今天穿的有点少了。

 

“您好，您所拨打的电话已关机。”

 

“Sorry，The subscriber you dialed is powered off.”

 

 

 

黄景瑜缓过神来，赶在第三遍播报前挂掉了电话。他愣愣地看着自己的指关节，刚刚抓听筒的力气可能太大了，松开之后，手里还残留着触觉。

 

 

他现在好像才有点孤身一人的真实感。

 

 

 

 

 

小成本网剧的制作周期短的吓人，这一个月还是算进了各种宣传造势。在拍摄到一半的时候，导演就让他们先拍了一组宣传照，在进入后期制作的时候放了出来。黄景瑜当时回到了北京，正为着找工作焦头烂额，朋友一个电话打进来：“喂？老黄？你火了！你快去你微博看！”

 

他一边把围巾往脖子上绕，一边听着朋友兴奋地给他讲这事经过。他没往心里放，挂了电话直接去往下一个试镜的地方，却在那里遇见了一个小姑娘，半戴着口罩，脸有点红的跟他挥挥手。

 

黄景瑜想了老半天，也没想起来他在哪见过这个小姑娘，就只能也冲她挥挥手。结果没想到小姑娘掏出了手机，远远地给他拍了一张，然后挥了挥手跑掉了，留下黄景瑜自己摸不着头脑。

 

尹昉还没从国外回来，隔壁的情侣搬走了，回到住处的时候屋子里空荡荡的只有他一个人，放只鞋恨不得都带回响。他打开尹昉的笔记本，登上万年不用落了尘的账号，虽然已经有朋友添油加醋的铺垫在前，还是硬生生地被激涨的粉丝量吓了一跳。

 

 

 

又有一个电话打进来，是之前拍宣传照的摄影师，问他有没有签公司，愿不愿意来上海发展。他确实心动了一瞬，最后却还是说，“我考虑一下。”对方似乎料到了他会有这样的态度，又再次强调了一遍薪酬才挂断了电话。

 

其实这次反而是料错了，黄景瑜单纯只是想跟尹昉商量一下这事，算上时差，尹昉这时候大概还没下班，他就一条一条扒着看那些新粉丝们的评论、转发和私信。

 

无论是白天拍他的那个小姑娘，还是被扒了个底朝天的微博，知道并非恶意，这种暴露于别人目光之下的感觉却还是让他有点不舒服。但没有人不希望自己被认可被喜爱。

 

敲门声突然响起来，黄景瑜打开门，外面站着个干瘦干瘦的中年男人。中年男人声音短促，像是一口气不够长，一句话要掰成两半讲。他说自己是新房东，因为之前小房间一直没人租，于是想要在今年黄景瑜和尹昉的租期结束后，把这个开间改成两间，房租也会相应提高一些，问他还愿不愿意租。

 

黄景瑜皱着眉头听他说完，“我考虑一下。”新房东似有不爽：“那你快点给我答复，也跟你室友说一声，如果你们两个要继续租我这个房，是要按两间算的。”

 

 

 

 

和新房东纠缠完，天已经黑透了，黄景瑜看了一眼时间，拨通了尹昉的电话。国际长途实在是贵，除却没拨通的那一个，这是他给尹昉打得第一个电话。

 

“喂？景瑜吗？”尹昉声音有点失真，但足以抚平想念，“嗯，是我，昉儿，你那边下班了？吃饭了吗？”“正在回去的路上，有什么事吗？”尹昉换了只手拿手机，掏出钱包来付款。

 

“今天新房东来，说要把房子改成两间，房租也会提，不能再作为一间续租了。”黄景瑜无意识地看着自己的手，反过来覆过去，曲起展开，“就之前上海那个剧组，拍了几张宣传照，现在那边问我，要不要考虑去上海。”

 

“Sir？”售货员看他没反应，又喊了一声，“Sir？”尹昉才回过神来，接过了零钱，放进钱包里就往外走。“昉儿？”黄景瑜听他没动静，也在电话里又喊了他一声，“其实我……”

 

“景瑜，你想去上海吗？”他站在异国的路边，这里和北京不一样，楼更少，显得地平线仿佛更近了。“我……”黄景瑜摩挲了一下手指，“想。”“那就去。”尹昉笑了，声音经由电波传过千里万里，“去做你想做的，景瑜。”

 

“那你呢？”黄景瑜接着问。“他要涨价那我就不租了，到时候看看舞团附近还有没有合适的房子，也能近点。”电话里的熟悉嗓音顿了一下，“我可能这次没办法送你了，去到上海，自己照顾好自己。”

 

那边的大男孩沉默了好长一会，“嗯。”

 

挂断电话，尹昉把手机放回口袋。再见了。他在心里轻轻的说了一句。等到两只手都抄回口袋，他才发现，自己刚刚从超市出来的时候，好像没拿买的东西。

 

 

 

 

_**『我认为全片最感人的，莫过于最后主角那场演出。舞台下是满满的观众席，却在最好的位置空着两个座位。音乐从平缓突然变得激烈亢奋，舞者像是猎猎西风中的树叶，挣扎，反抗，拼尽纤细身体中的全部力量，拒绝被吹离枝头。** _

_**痛苦而不甘的动作随着音乐越来越快，光影变化，大剧院渐渐变化成主角年轻时演出的小剧场，满座的观众变得零零散散，最好的那两个位子上却依稀出现了影子。** _

_**音乐高昂疾速悬在一线之间，舞者全身绷紧跃起，小剧院又成为年少时的练功房，夕照橘红明媚，从窗户里斜斜透进来，空空的房间里只有一张椅子，母亲坐在那里，身后站着分别多年的爱人。** _

_**这不过是倏忽一瞥，没有拉长的镜头没有回忆杀，在舞者落地的时候，幻影全部消散，激烈的音乐戛然而止，只留几个慢而悠长的乐音，和着舞者展开手臂又收回，如同最终还是无情秋风卷走的叶片，旋转，颤抖，坠落于地。** _

_**演出最后，舞者背对观众席，半蜷缩着侧躺在台上，灯光熄灭，全场掌声如雷。』** _

 

 

 

 

如果说宣传照大概只能算是小石子打了几圈涟漪，那网剧上映后就是千层浪了。黄景瑜就像是他的名字，良玉美辉，显露出耀目的光芒。更多的眼睛和激光灯对准了年轻的大男孩，也有更多的邀约和合作伸出了橄榄枝。

 

热度持续飙高，之前的经历一桩桩找了出来，在屏幕后被千万张嘴议论咀嚼。出门会有人喊他的名字，举着手机对准他追着拍，不好意思拒绝又甩不掉。微博只是个小意思，万能的互联网差不多快把他扒了个底掉。

 

人群像是喝多了的狄俄倪索斯信徒，疯疯癫癫，陶醉狂欢，丝毫不在意自己是不是随手摧毁了什么东西。往日的朋友和同事也受到波及，有主动爆的也有被动挖出来的，而当有人翻到他在北京的生活时，黄景瑜一下子被恐慌迎头砸了个正着。

 

他像是一只小动物，一日一日的收集粮食，突然有一天，攒下来的过冬食物被发现了，人们伸出了手，在黑影笼罩住他的时候，小爪子下意识紧紧扒住了最喜欢的那一颗坚果。

 

黄景瑜这时才开始有点觉察到，他的那颗坚果，就是尹昉。

 

 

 

 

出名好吗？某种意义上来说，还挺好的，人生就这么开始了新的章节，带着点偶然与误打误撞的戏剧性。但是同时代价也很高，蜗牛失去了壳，暴露在大庭广众之下，所有的行为和情绪都会被人拿着显微镜无限放大强行解读。

 

最初的新鲜感过去，之前还掩盖着的恶意就露出了面孔。风言风语在赞美欢呼之后接踵而来，很难去理解为什么人们会对一个你其实并未谋面也并非了解的人去报以如此大的敌意。一万个人有一万双眼一万张嘴，看见是一种样子，说出来又成了另一种样子，有骂有夸，有褒有贬，但他确实只有一个。

 

这些突如其来的东西，让黄景瑜开始陷入某种焦虑之中。他无意去争辩，只是继续低头做自己的事情，把日程表排得满满，用工作充斥所有的时间。忙起来确实是没有机会去想那些事，但这并不意味着压力不存在，白天有阳光，阴霾便悄悄落在了夜晚的床头。

 

黄景瑜开始睡不着，没有什么很明确的诱因，一根一根稻草压上去，形成了无法摆脱和缓解的负担。他在那些无眠的夜里放空自己，在床上盯着天花板，在窗前盯着夜空。

 

上海的夜空和北京不一样，它是碎片状，一块一块，用高楼将天分解，这里也没有地平线，你放目望去，看到的是人和人，是楼和楼。既然你看不到远方，那就只能做好当下，当每一步都是真实的走出去，总是能走到想要去的地方的。

 

黄景瑜在那段时间里格外的想念尹昉，有时想到发疯的时候甚至想现在就回去见他一面，可是当情绪过去冷静下来，冲动就仅仅只是冲动了。他没办法永远都做那个小租间里的大男孩，尹昉在向前走，他想要追上，就要成长得更快一点。

 

你能找谁呢？谁能帮你呢？一切都是要靠自己。

 

 

 

往前走吧，他们都还年轻，还会再见的。

 

 

 

 

二十岁之前的人生漫长得好像看不到头，而一旦过了二十岁，生命的钟表就被加上了二倍速，忙得脚不沾地也赶不上时间的速度，仿佛你只是发个呆，天就黑了。

 

如果说这个无常的世界上有什么不会辜负人的话，那可能就是自己的努力。也许你现在看不到成效，也许你没有收到想象之中的回报，但是你曾经努力过的一分一毫，都在成为生命的基石，它们并不起眼，却筑起了你万丈大楼最根基的部分。

 

黄景瑜在这座城市渐渐站稳了脚，拼命工作也终于做出了能被人们看见和记得的成果。他从少年变成青年，从男孩长成男人，从那些虚无的“红”和“火”，走向真正的成功。

 

对于三岁的孩子，三年中的五分钟很长，就算父母跑着去跑着回来，对他来说，是爸爸妈妈不要我了；而对于七十岁的老人，七十年中的五分钟很短，就算你出门买菜还顺路逛了会街才回家，他也会问你，孩子你跑着回来的吗。

 

北京的痕迹从黄景瑜身上渐渐被时间抹去，他能提起那段时间、想起那段时间的机会越来越少，生命被更多的东西填补。二十岁的黄景瑜偶尔回看那一年时，还觉得是很长一段时间。但当时间在接近饱和的日程表里飞快地流逝时，当他也走过尹昉当年与他相遇的年纪时，那一年就慢慢变成了小数点后的数字，忽略不计。

 

那在北京的短短一年，好像成为了一道缓冲带，他离开家面对生活，却并非是孤身一人。有一个人牵着他的手，陪他走过了最慌张迷茫的时期，又送他走向更大的天地。

 

日历一天天翻过去，那道缓冲带变得越来越窄，越来越模糊，并非是指这一年中的喜怒哀乐，那些事情依然鲜活的像是发生于昨日，而是那个单纯的时间概念越来越模糊，一年365天，对比于他不断前进的生命，显得越来越小，越来越看不清了。

 

 

 

鞭炮声从零点断断续续的响到现在，昭告着又过去一年，辞旧迎新。也许是家给人一种安稳感，黄景瑜睡得格外好，没被这些声音吵到，一觉睡了个自然醒。今年的鸭绿江没封冻，新一年的阳光洒在江面上，泛着粼粼波光，像是浮动的金子。

 

房门外响起说话的声音，家人陆陆续续的都起了。昨天妈妈旁敲侧击地问他有没有成家的打算，他蘸着这个问题吃了个饺子，含含糊糊地糊弄道：“还早，再说。”

 

黄景瑜站在窗前，眯着眼睛向外看，阳光照进屋子里来，让人自然而然地感觉心情愉悦。手机的界面还停留在今年贺岁档电影的某次采访上，记者问他：“景瑜今年快三十了吧？新的一年有什么新的计划呢？”

 

他没再去听自己后面的回答，其实年年给的答案都差不多。但是记者的这个问题，好像在他脑海里埋下了一个细细弱弱的声音，“你想要什么呢？”

 

 

 

 

很早的时候是心疼钱，一年就回家一两次，后来的时候是没时间，一年还是回家一两次。在向远方走的过程中，故乡不知道什么时候也成了一种远方，丹东这座边境小城发展很快，今年回家，他开着车出门，甚至都有点找不着路了。

 

城市已经大变了模样，而鸭绿江还是那条江。

 

 

 

 

在外打拼的十几年像是另外一条鸭绿江，从黄景瑜眼前流过去。待过的一个个剧组，拍过的一份份杂志，接受的一次次采访，时间之神伸出了手指，拨动表盘，他像是回到了第一次到上海丢了手机的那天，逆着所有遇到过的人向回溯流。

 

千千万万的人走过他的身边，有的还记得，有的已经记不清了，在大江南北、国内国外与他相遇，又与他擦肩而过。

 

而在所有人的尽头，也是这么一个艳阳天，有细尘在光中浮动，一个看起来比他还像少年的人，在晨光下露出玉一般的颈子，逆着光，看到他，握住了他的手。

 

那个人曾经用双手笼着自己的手，抬着头，目光落进他眼里。他的声音和脑海里的那个声音重叠起来，轻声问：“那你想要什么呢？”

 

 

 

 

十九岁的少年人生日时的壮志与憧憬，二十九岁的黄景瑜几乎已经全部实现了，他已经走到了十九岁时眺望看到的远方。但这个问题好像依然没有什么明确的答案。

 

黄景瑜从自己房间里找出一个箱子，里面放着之前搬家时用来放各种舍不得扔的东西。有很早几年用过的钱夹，也有某天一时兴起买的戒指，零零碎碎，杂七杂八，什么都有，这是满满一箱子的恋旧，每个东西上面都附着着一段舍不得忘记的时光。

 

找了一会，黄景瑜索性把箱子倒过来，那个想要找的老式手机掉在地板上，发出碰的一声响。但是没能找着充电器，可能已经丢了，但是惊喜的是，这个手机竟然还能开机。

 

那么多年前的手机，拿起来简直都像是个一碰就破的梦。通讯录里存了好多联系人，但都是某种格式的缩写，黄景瑜自己也想不起来那些都是谁了，他按着按键一个个向下翻，“尹昉”两个字被选中，一只无形的手扼在了他脖子上，心跳越来越快，按下了呼叫键。

 

一个声音在他脑海里大喊，这都是十年前的号码了，能拨得通才奇怪，但是还有一个小小的声音在一次次的辩驳，试试呢，万一呢，你不是想见到他吗，你终于走过了他走过的路，你不想见见他吗。

 

黄景瑜坐在地上，盯着那个小小的方块屏幕，等待着拨号音的响起。那几秒钟拉得好像比这十年还要长，然而没等两个声音吵出个一二三，手机屏幕突然间暗了，再按开机键，没有反应——这次是真的没电了。

 

 

 

 

窗外响起新年的鞭炮声。

 

 

 

 

_**『有人说是代表了亲情与爱情，我个人觉得不一定要局限在明确的分类之中。这更像是一场告别，与生命中那些离开而不再回来的人告别，也与自己的那一段生命告别。** _

_**往昔逝去之物永不再来，但告别并非意味着抛弃和遗忘，那些过去的人与事永远的存在于自己的生命之中，融于骨和血，带着灵魂走向下一个远方。』** _

 

 

 

 

上映期过去，没有了那么多的采访和大众的关注，生活又落回到原来的模样。出了正月，尹昉准备离开长沙回北京，偶然间看到某个北方城市的旅游推广，也许是往事在这段时间里被提及了太多次，他突然想起大男孩和他躺在一张窄床上时，描绘的那个城市。

 

这个季节当然是没有银杏可以看了，甚至连直达的机票都没有，只能中转先去另外一个城市。前几年拍戏时，尹昉就已经领会过东北冬天的寒冷，但是长沙已经泛起春意，而东北依然在严冬，一下飞机冷空气就扑面照着衣领里钻，冻得人恨不得当场开箱子找外套。

 

他并没有赶着要去目的地，既然来一趟，那必然是要把周围都转转看看的。旅行计划上有个影视城，出租车司机碴子味普通话听起来像是普通话味的东北话，一边开车一边念叨那里不划算，没什么好看的，都是墙和院子，离市区还远，不如多去转两圈别的景点。

 

东北的冬天荒凉而萧索，售票处里烧着电暖器，烘得工作人员颧骨发红，和游客们被西北风吹伤的颧骨一样红。尹昉拿着个相机，像是个普通的不能再普通的游客，跟在各种夕阳红旅行团后面逛，有的院子半掩着门，他试了试能不能推开，结果发现墙边贴了个单子，“拍摄中，请勿打扰”。

 

拍摄中？明明唯一的活物只有墙头上那丛干草。

 

有两个剧组都正在拍戏，导致这种单子几乎贴了半个影视城，让人忍不住想要槽运营方是怎么好意思要全价票的。尹昉摸了摸口袋里的票根，找了个角度，举起相机，对着小推车里绿油油的白菜来了一张，旁边还躺着个造型奇特的南瓜。

 

 

 

 

除开被贴了条子的未拍摄的“拍摄中”场景，和被工作人员和保姆车包围的真正拍摄中场景，影视城能逛的地方并不是太多。只是冬季昼短夜长，又在路上浪费了不少时间，一遍看下来，太阳已经挂在枝头，干枯光秃的树枝担不住，就继续往地平线滑去。

 

饥饿放大寒冷，尹昉跺了跺脚，张望了一下，往路边一家馄饨店走去。大多数旅行团这个时候都已经登上了返程的车，店里只零零星星坐着些像他一样准备先祭完五脏庙的散客们。他点了份馄饨，找了个地方坐下，翻着之前自己拍下的照片。

 

旁边桌坐下两个小女孩，穿得明丽，但是扛不住东北寒风。其中一个趁同伴不备，把冰凉的手伸进对方领子里，同伴嗷的一声尖叫，半个店的人都张望过来，两个女孩子不好意思地笑笑，手在桌下你戳我我掐你，压低声音说着小话。

 

尹昉手下一惊，相机多翻了两张，正好是他拍的那张街角木板推车白菜与南瓜，他刚想再倒回去，却看见街角树下有个人入了镜，穿了一件明黄色的冲锋衣，屏幕小小的，棒球帽的阴影又遮去大半脸颊，却足以让尹昉摒住了呼吸。

 

“他真的好帅啊，嘤，我也要转粉了。”“我给你塞了那么多次安利你都没吃！”“不是没见到真人吗，黄景瑜真的好看，真香。”“对了，你拍了吗？”“没有！啊啊啊啊别提了，我好怂啊，看见有工作人员过来就没敢拿手机，超遗憾……”

 

“你好。”“啊！”两个女孩被突如其来的打招呼吓了一跳，又引得很多人看过来。尹昉拿着相机，界面上还是那张照片，那点明黄像是发光体，在一片萧索里独自明亮。“你们刚刚说，在哪遇到的……”他顿了顿，那三个字太生疏了，多年未曾出口，落满了灰尘，“黄景瑜。”

 

女孩们上下打量了他一下，觉得好像有些眼熟，又想不起来：“哦，就在拍摄区东边的一个房子那里，有三辆黑色的车，就是不知道他现在还在吗。”“你从这里出去，往那边走，第一个路口左转。”对面的男人点点头，笑起来很好看，“谢谢你们。”

 

老板娘把馄饨端出来，发现点餐的那个长得很好看的年轻人却不见了，“人呢？”她把碗放在桌上，用围裙擦着手，背后的两个女孩正低着头凑在一起看手机，一个看着搜索结果两眼放光地啃着指甲，完全忘记了自己的口红：“我刚刚就觉得他眼熟！天啊他怎么也在这里！他是不是和黄景瑜认识！”

 

 

 

 

路旁树上留着几篇褐色的枯叶在风中剧烈地抖动，有一片被卷落，夹在强劲的西北风中被吹向更远的地方。太阳耀目的光，不能带来什么热量，却把半边天染成漂亮的橘红色，像是什么甜蜜好吃的糖浆。

 

剧组拍摄区域外有棵秃了的老柳树，只剩下深色的枝条随风摇摆，柳树后面是特意建出来的破墙头，夹在今人做旧的老房子旁边。有一个人正手扶膝盖弯腰站在那里，冲锋衣也染上了余晖的颜色。

 

那人回过身来，像是尹昉第一次见到他一样，天光洒在他身上，却不能比他更温暖耀目。“天这么冷，竟然还有窝小猫，也不知道能不能活过冬天去。”大概是尹昉身后的晚霞过于明亮绚烂，黄景瑜扭过头，看看两道墙中间，里面有窝母猫丢下的小猫崽，一声一声叫得微弱而凄惨。

 

黄景瑜听到尹昉站定在他旁边，却依然只是盯着那窝猫，夕阳连他的眼眶都添了一抹红色。有只小猫离开兄弟姐妹，眼睛还没完全睁开，颤颤巍巍地想要往前爬，发出细而柔弱的嘤叫。

 

“能的。”尹昉俯下身捡起那只小猫放回去，小东西的肚皮在他手心里一动一动，摸得到它的心跳，鲜活而充满生命力。相依为命的小崽子们蜷缩在一起，从彼此身上获得赖以维生的温暖。

 

有人突然拽住他的胳膊，下一秒尹昉就被拉进一个怀抱。二十九岁的青年好像比十九的时候又高了些，也壮了些，厚重的冬衣隔掉他的颤抖，但是呼吸却先一步出卖了眼泪的逃逸。

 

尹昉抬起手，摸摸黄景瑜头发，夕光大概真的是太刺目了，灼得他眼睛也发热。“能的，春天就快到了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


	2. 被屏部分

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是新章节，就是其中被屏蔽的一段

第二天还要上班，两个人都没多喝酒，但是那一点微不足道的酒精足以作为今夜情动的借口。黄景瑜刚跑上床，尹昉就抓着领子和他接吻，呼吸打在彼此脸颊上，水汽刚扑上去还是热的，一会就变得冰凉。两双手在被子里像是打架一样的交错，一边爱抚对方全身，一边把贴身衣物脱下来。

尹昉的领口有点小，脱的时候费了点力气，睡衣还没离开额头，黄景瑜又追着吻上来，帮他把那块布从胳膊上拉下来，曲起腿踩两下，就和两个人的内裤一起皱皱巴巴地团到了被子折起来的那一头。

对于两个成年男人来说，这张床太小了，根本展不开四肢。年轻人宽阔的胸膛贴着尹昉的后背，那颗“通通，通通”快速跳动着的心脏敲得他头晕目眩。

他伏在吱嘎作响的铁架床上，双手的手腕被死死钳住，按在枕头两旁，侧脸陷进枕头里，张嘴咬住枕巾一角，努力不发出太浪荡的呻吟。

尹昉整个人都被黄景瑜抱在怀里，承受着来自鲜活生命带来的原始快感，疯狂又炙热，在这个寒冷的深夜里，烫得他浑身发抖失去反抗，像是一只交配中的雌兽，被剥夺掉引以为傲的自由，但又获得了被抓紧的实感。

至少在这一场性事中，他不再是寒风中打着转的落叶，小了六岁的人用身体为他笼起一片温暖的天地，让他扎根落地，长出枝条叶芽。

 

黄景瑜亲吻着啃噬着尹昉优美的肩颈，用舌尖去描绘那雕塑一样的线条。他的呼吸就已经很烫了，胸膛就已经很烫了，而他埋在尹昉体内的阴茎还要更烫，这张廉价的上下床窄，这床不厚的棉被窄，而尹昉被他撑开的肠道还要更窄。

他们过于契合，穴肉紧紧的裹着性器，不留一丝缝隙，连融化的润滑和分泌的淫水都被挤出来，湿淋淋的，从绷紧的穴口溢出，溅在黄景瑜小腹和尹昉臀部，在被子里发出隐晦又露骨的水声。

枕巾纤维里渗出的声音变得软腻，黄景瑜感觉到尹昉在随着他的动作绷紧又放松，放松又绷紧，两片肩胛骨微微顶在他胸口上，像是即将破出的双翅，变成轻盈又美丽的蝴蝶，从他的怀里飞出飞高，飞上云端，飞回琼楼玉宇。

这样的想象让突如其来的恐惧击中了黄景瑜，他钳制着的手又加了力，但是尹昉还没来得及反应出这些改变，就被更加汹涌的情欲浪潮淹没了。他所有的注意力都集中在记得呼吸和抬起腰臀，没有什么比这更重要了，维持生命和获取快感。

黄景瑜顶得又快又深，让尹昉错以为自己就要被这么钉死在床上。他鬼使神差地想伸出手去摸一摸自己肚子，那里会不会已经被顶出了形状，但是他整个人都被制约和保护在黄景瑜怀里，动弹不得，又温暖安全。

他就被这么抱着操射了出来，这是第一次，过于强烈的快感让尹昉以为自己就要这么昏死过去，而黄景瑜扯掉他牙齿间的枕巾，把自己嘴唇覆上去，动情地吻他，同时身下开始最后的冲刺。

 

铁架床的吱嘎声终于停下了，黄景瑜埋在尹昉身体深处射了出来，精液被拦在安全套里。他退出来，倒在一边喘着粗气，小心地避开压到尹昉，大了六岁的青年人啄吻着他的嘴唇，帮他和自己把安全套从半软的性器上撸下来，打了个结，扔下床去。

黄景瑜把他双手拉回被子里来，两个人肉贴肉躺在一起，身上是黏糊糊的汗水，被子里的热气烘烘地往外跑，像是汽车的车尾气。尹昉把被子边角都压好，手从黄景瑜脊背上划过，被人捉住，攥在胸前。

少年人眼睛亮亮地看着他，看得尹昉心又软又痒，凑过去又亲亲他，两个人就你亲我一口我亲你一口，讨论着白天遇到的事和人，又提起黄景瑜的工作尹昉的计划，像是一对普通的小情侣，在这个大而冰冷的城市里寻得可栖一枝，相依相偎。

 

夜晚是适合做梦的时候，闭不闭上眼睛都是漆黑，白日里被现实摧碾的那些梦想和希望就有了喘气萌芽的机会，趁着太阳升起前的这几个小时努力生长。

尹昉把手抽出来，放在黄景瑜双手外面，“以后，我说是，如果有那么一天，所有的愿望都能实现，你想去做什么？”

“有那么一天？那我要把钱都打到家里的账户上。”少年人几乎没有思考，本能的反应道，“家里……姥姥姥爷都年纪大了，家里就我一个孩子，我得让他们过得好，以后还有我爸妈，我有责任和义务让他们有好的生活。”

每个梦上都加着现实的分量，压得他顿了顿：“你知道吗，昉儿，我们那有那么宽一条江，波光粼粼，可好看了，江这边是中国，江那边就是朝鲜。还有银杏，我们那的银杏比北京的还好看，每年这个时候，大街小巷都是金黄色的。那些树都一百多年了，那些街也一百多年了，年年岁岁，都是满地金黄。

“丹东适合养老，但是也有点小，我就想着，以后要在我们那给他们买套房，也在我工作的地方给他们买套房，这样他们想住哪里就住哪里。”

 

“那你呢？”尹昉又问。

黄景瑜被问得一愣：“我？我怎么了？”

“那你想要什么呢？”尹昉抬起头，目光落进他眼里。

黄景瑜笑起来：“我没想过那么多，我还年轻啊，还要去打拼，不是停下来去想的时候，做好眼前的才是最重要的。”

 

尹昉摸着那双大手上的茧子，想象着黄景瑜的家乡，这并不难，因为黄景瑜本人就像是带着金黄色的，他开心是金黄的，难过也是金黄的，就像是那些银杏树，岁岁年年，在寒冷的初霜里比春夏的花还要耀目。

“你呢？昉儿？如果有那么一天，你想做什么？”黄景瑜打破了寂静，把问题抛回给尹昉。

尹昉依然在慢慢地摸着他手上的硬皮老茧，说话也慢慢的：“我啊，我想带着我妈去环游世界。她辛苦这么多年，我又早早因为跳舞出来上学，有那么一天的话，我就多陪陪她，陪她去看风景。”

大男孩亲亲他饱满的嘴唇，“你带她来丹东玩呀。”尹昉被他亲得笑起来，黄景瑜想了想，又问，“那，昉儿，那你那时候，还会跳舞吗？”

尹昉沉默一会：“会吧。”

他想起那天银杏树下的冲动，从迈入文员生活后就渐渐冷却的血在身体中轰鸣流淌，敲打着鼓膜，形成一支只有他懂也只为他唱的歌，引着他随之起舞，那种理所应当合该如此的感觉，就像是鸟儿终于学会了飞翔。

“我曾经否定过放弃了，但是它陪伴我的时间太长了，成为当我去感受和表达的时候，本能地选择的一种方式，也许有哪一天，我又会继续跳下去。”

 

黄景瑜抿着嘴思考了一会这句话，似懂非懂，最后不好意思地笑：“你要是那个时候还跳舞，给我张票好不好？”

尹昉握住他的手，黄景瑜手太大了，双手合拢也罩不完全，他凑上去，和黄景瑜交换了一个晚安吻，“好啊，我在我妈妈旁边，给你留一个第二好的位子。”

**Author's Note:**

> *许达然《远方》


End file.
